Love is a matter of the Heart
by HarryPotterBlack7
Summary: When Arthur's younger brother, Harry, returns to Camelot after his final year of studying, Merlin can't stop himself from admiring the prince. Love isn't a matter of social status, it is one of the heart.


**Love is a matter of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin, they belong to J.K. Rowling and the BBC respectively**

Trumpets resounded all over the castle and its grounds and excited buzz filled the halls. Merlin took his pace next to Gaius in the Council Chambers, which was adorned with tapestries and one particular large one with the crest of Camelot. Merlin and Gaius were surrounded by knights who stood facing the walkway which led up to a slightly higher platform where King Arthur stood. Arthur was still relatively young, having become king only a handful of weeks ago, and he was still testing his waters. However, Merlin could see his barely suppressed grin as he impatiently waited for the return of his younger brother.

Merlin fumbled with his handkerchief and checked if his leather jacket fell right, before he folded his hands behind him and eagerly awaited the return of Prince Hadrian. Or, Harry, as he was more commonly referred to. Even though Arthur and Harry weren't brothers by blood, there was no doubt that there was no person Arthur was closer to than his brother. Harry had been taken in by Uther when he was just a baby, and several years younger than Arthur. The circumstances surrounding the baby being taking in by a king with whom it had no known relation was a subject for heavy speculation among the citizens of Camelot.

However, blood didn't matter to Arthur, and he truly regarded Prince Hadrian as a brother. They shared a special relationship, Harry could get away with things Arthur wouldn't let anyone else get away with. That had become clear a few years back, when a young Merlin had insulted Arthur for being a royal prat (which, in all honesty, he was) and Merlin was thrown into the cell for a night. While gathering Arthur's dirty clothes, he overheard Harry calling him the same thing, and Arthur had only grumbled playfully. The two brothers had spent their childhood together, along with Morgana, the king's ward, but their daily routine as very different from hers and therefore it could be said that they had literally grown up together. It was Harry who Arthur confessed everything to and who was his number one advisor. Especially after Uther's death, Harry was the closest person to Arthur. He briefly glanced at Agravaine, Arthur's uncle, who Merlin suspected was actually working for Morgana now. He had a stoic look on his face, and Merlin got the impression he wasn't as excited for the long awaited return of Prince Hadrian.

It was only a pity Arthur and Harry saw each other rarely, hence that he went all-out on the welcome home. Their prince had returned to Camelot, and everyone must know it. Harry was gone for most of the year to study in a distant part of the Five Kingdom's. There were only a few school across the land and prince Hadrian was one of the lucky ones to study. Though what exactly he was studying, no-one knew. Merlin wondered if even Arthur knew. It wasn't mentioned often, and when it was there were no servants nearby to overhear. Luckily for Arthur, Hadrian had just completed his seventh and final year of his studies, and was due to return to Camelot for good. Merlin caught Guinevere's eye, who was standing opposite him in her neatest clothes, and grinned.

He could hear footsteps in the hall and he straightened up. Arthur perked up too and his gaze was fixed on the open doors.

And then, flanked by two knights, young Prince Hadrian entered.

His face burst into a smile as soon as he walked in and his eyes spoke volumes at his eagerness to see his older brother again. Throwing proper etiquette in the wind, he rushed forward and embraced Arthur tightly in his enthusiasm. Arthur reacted no differently.

Harry was always a sight to behold. His windswept raven hair, his sparkling emerald green eyes, his full, well-formed lips, his pale complexion and his lithe body. He radiated about every positive emotion; kindness, nobility, justness, chivalry, honesty and even, innocence. Merlin could clearly remember the first time he had laid eyes on the younger prince he had been rather awe-struck at his beauty. Harry had only been fourteen and Merlin had just started working for Arthur as his manservant, but even then he had been a promising sight. It was obvious that Harry was a prince like no other, and Merlin had secretly admired him every since.

However, he was a servant, Harry a prince, the difference was too big. Sometimes his mind wandered to Guinevere, who was also a maid in the castle. And yet Arthur was determined to make her his queen. He liked to think he had a chance, but there was always the fact that Merlin knew not what gender Harry preferred.

Merlin glanced around and saw he wasn't the only one whose attention had been caught by Harry. Several knights eyes him with interest a something rose in his stomach. Each of the knights were handsome in their own right, and Merlin paled in comparison. He couldn't help but think that _they _had more chance, also thanks to their status as a knight.

Arthur and Harry separated and the latter beamed up at his brother. It was certainly a change compared to the previous years, Merlin thought. He came home half-depressed half of the time, and he had a haunted look which made them all worry. Arthur's eyes also held relief as he regarded his brother's happiness.

"Harry. It's good to have you back," Arthur said, his voice laden with affection only to those who knew him well.

"Thank you, it's good to be back," Harry said softly in that melodic tone of his, that Merlin was sure he could listen to for hours. It was a treat to hear Harry give a speech. Harry glanced around the room and smiled slightly. His eyes landed on Merlin, and they held eye contact for only a moment before the emerald eyes flashed away. Merlin released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Those eyes were so intense, so beautiful, so speaking…

"All hail Prince Hadrian!"

Merlin bowed along with everyone else and reveled in the embarrassed blush that crept up Harry's neck. It somehow made him more attractive. The boy wasn't one for a lot of attention either, but he always accepted it modestly, which added to his natural charm.

"Tonight, we shall have a feast in honor of prince Hadrian's return," Arthur announced, and there were some cheers. Arthur grinned and gripped Harry's shoulder "But for now, Hadrian and I have some catching up to do."

Everyone clapped and at Arthur's signal they were dismissed.

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped at hearing his name, but of course it was Arthur with an impatient look on his face. Beside him, Harry seemed torn between looking amused or disapproving.

"Yes, sire?"

"Bring some food up to my chambers, Harry and I have much to discuss."

Merlin duly noted the lack of 'please', but he really should be used to this by now.

"Alright."

"Arthur," Harry scowled and his brother feigned innocence, "You still haven't learned any manners, have you?"

Merlin was unprepared for Harry turning to him and smiling sweetly, "Thank you, Merlin."

"O-of course, er, your majesty," Merlin crammed, and Harry smiled and nodded politely, before letting himself be taken down the walkway by Arthur.

That bright smile, those eyes lighting up in kindness, and a little sparkle in his eyes that could easily be mistaken for affection. Harry could light up a room. He was truly special. But he wasn't the only one who had noticed the young prince. He guessed there would be at least six knights vying for his attentions this night, and not to mention the kings of other lands, who thought prince Hadrian would make a good match for their child. As devoted to the prince as he was, in more ways than one, he knew he would not make the appropriate match. And not even considering his magic in the equation, when it was clear that magic was outlawed in Camelot.

"Arthur, where are father and Morgana?"

Was the question Merlin heard as the two exited the chamber. He held his breath as flashed of what had happened the last months passed through him. Morgana, whom all of them had regarded as a friend, had betrayed them and conquered Camelot. Arthur and Merlin hadn't been in Camelot at the time and were lucky, but Uther not so. His hatred and loathing for anything magic had slapped him back in the face when he found out Morgana, who was actually his own daughter, had magic and was prepared to use it against him. Arthur, Merlin and several knights had retaken Camelot, Morgana escaped, and Uther… he was scarred in a way that couldn't heal. And now, just two months ago, Uther passed away and Arthur became king. He certainly didn't fancy being in Arthur's shoes, and having to recount everything to Harry. However, he wished he meant enough to Harry, to be able to help him get through this.

He walked out of the Council Chambers and Merlin's eyes followed the prince longingly as he and Arthur walked away.

**For those who have an old Merlin, Dumbledorish picture in their mind, BBC's Merlin is a twenty-something really good looking guy, and I advise you to watch the show cause it's awesome.**

**Let me know what you think! This is originally a one-shot, but if enough people like it, perhaps I will continue it…**

**Review please! ;)**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


End file.
